Forbidden
by RedVampyre
Summary: I've always liked Tonks' character, and her background was always something I'd wondered about. This is a story about her parents and their struggles with the Black family and how their daughter was born. I'll only go into as much detail as reviewers want, so, please read!


**Okay, so I honestly can't remember how I even started thinking about this, but I needed to get it out of my head, 'cause I've pretty much come up with a whole storyline. I started it a while back, but I got my laptop fixed for Christmas (yeah, it was broken, which is why I haven't been updating) and I had to go through my stuff, found this and wanted to continue it. I've decided I like a lot more of the unfinished fanfics on my laptop so I might post some of them. **

**This is basically just how Ted and Andromeda got together, how they managed to escape the Black family, and how their daughter was born. In all honesty, Tonks was one of my favourite characters, and I was pretty bummed out that she died, so I'm gonna try and enjoy writing about her background as much as possible.**

**Also, to make my story fit, some facts might have to be wrong, but just forget about that!**

**Yeah, I totally own Harry Potter. Ha, I wish! Maybe JK Rowling will sell it... One can hope...**

**Andromeda POV:**

This was the last year we were all going to Hogwarts together, Bellatrix, Narcissa and I. It should have been a sad occasion as all three of us waved our parents goodbye for the last time as the Hogwarts Express slowly pulled out of the platform, but none of us were particularly bothered, least of all Bellatrix, who had pulled a comic out of her trunk almost as soon as the train had moved. She couldn't wait to get away from home again, but this was her last year at school, and she was going to make the most of it.

Narcissa, and the other hand, wasn't as keen to leave. She was the youngest, being only in fourth year, and our parents spoiled her rotten, completely under the impression she was an angel. To be fair, she was definitely the smartest, prettiest, best behaved of the three of us, but if you ever saw her bad side, you were an extremely unlucky person. Bellatrix was the rebellious one; she stayed out until all hours of the night, had almost been expelled from Hogwarts numerous times and hated our parents, our home, and her sisters. I'm Andromeda, the middle child, the "average" one that no one really cared about. I had no special talents, unlike Narcissa, who could cook and sing and dance perfectly, or Bellatrix, who could sneak out of a window without making a single noise. I was just _me_. I wasn't pretty or particularly smart, having barely passed my OWLs with no idea of what I could possibly do after school.

Bella had her feet up on the table and was laughing at her comic as the train shot through the countryside. I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes, imagining I was on my broom, flying through the air. That's one thing I _was _good at, flying. I was chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team, and I'd won almost every game I played. I liked to take pride in the fact Narcissa could barely fly ten feet before screaming and falling off. Speaking of Narcissa, she'd left the compartment to go and sit with her friends, leaving Bellatrix and I in an awkward silence, Bellatrix having read her comic cover to cover twice. I was a lot closer to Cissy than Bella, she was more tolerant and understanding, and sometimes I wished it was just us in the family, but Cissy was popular and was never really around anymore, ever since she'd started following around a gang of seventh years who craved her attention. The leader of this little group, Lucius Malfoy, was tall, handsome and sporty. He was the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team and spotted Narcissa when she came to the changing rooms to wish me good luck before a game last term, and they'd been inseparable all summer, although they claimed nothing was going on.

Just as I was about to break the silence, the compartment door was shoved open, revealing a flustered looking boy with shoulder length hair and a leather jacket. His trunk was full to the brim and looked like it could split open at any minute and his shoes were muddy. I'd seen him around a few times in the last five years, but he was a Hufflepuff and wasn't in any of my classes, and I therefore had no reason to socialize with him, leaving me wondering what he was doing here. I didn't even know his name, but when he sat down Bella threw the comic at him.

"Tonks, what do you think you're doing?" she sneered. I held back a laugh at his name. Tonks, what sort of name was that? He ignored her, leaned back and looked her up and down, a brave move; my sister would annihilate him if he crossed anymore lines. He picked the comic off the floor and read the cover.

"Hmm, interesting, y'know, I read this in second year, but it was a bit too young for me, don't you think? Oh, wait, obviously you don't think that, considering you're, what, sixth, seventh year?" He winked and threw it back across the table, hitting Bella in the face. She jumped to her feet, her face bright red.

"Get out you filthy mudblood! No one invited you to this compartment, you have no right coming in here and insulting us!" She screeched. Mudblood? Wow, this boy obviously had a lot of nerve. Our family hated muggle borns, our pride was our pure blood status. If our parents ever heard a muggle born had done this, even just walked into our compartment, they would freak out.

"Look, um, Tonks," I sniggered again at the name "I think it's best you leave!" I stood and opened the door for him, gesturing for him go. He didn't move, but stared at me, which made me uncomfortable.

"Sorry cutie, but every other compartment is full, and since there's space for at least another five people in here, you can't complain." Cutie? What? No one had ever called me that, and I couldn't stop the rush of happiness that spread through me at the word. He winked and picked a book out of his overflowing trunk. The three of us sat in silence for about a minute until Bellatrix grabbed her stuff and announced she was going to get changed, slamming the door as she left.

"You're Andromeda, right? I've seen you around," Tonks said. I looked up and nodded, uncomfortable with the thought that if my family ever saw me socialize with a mudblood, they might actually kill me.

"Look, I'll just say this once, consider it a warning, don't mess with Bellatrix, she's tough as nails and any stunts like you just pulled might throw her over the edge. I really hate saying this, Tonks, but be careful. I don't want your murder on my sister's hands!" He chuckled.

"Thanks for the warning Andromeda, but I know what I'm doing," He winked at me again and went back to his book, looking up just one more time to say "Oh, and call me Ted." We were silent for the next few minutes, no words to be said. I stared out of the window, noticing that we were approaching the school and figured I'd better get changed. I grabbed my things and turned to leave, ending up face to face with Narcissa, who had obviously decided to leave her _amazing _friends. Her mouth was hanging open in an unattractive O shape and she was looking backwards and forwards between Ted and I.

"Why is he here?" She snapped "He's a _mudblood_!" She whispered the last word, as if saying it might kill her. I nodded.

"I know that Cissy, I didn't invite him here!" My last words were interrupted by a loud bell, signalling we were ten minutes away from our destination. I looked back at Ted, who was smirking at me over his book.

"I'm going to get changed, come with me Cissy!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the door, turning one last time to face Ted, "When we're back, you better be gone!" I heard his faint "Or what?" as we stormed down the train to the bathrooms, but I didn't look back.

The truth was, I didn't know what I would do. I didn't even know if I wanted to threaten him. It was strange, I hated him, but it was almost like I didn't want to. What was happening?

**Huh, well, that's a Christmas night filled. I know, it might be fairly terrible but I couldn't really concentrate. I'll try and update soon, I have no school obviously but I'm busy almost every day of the holidays, so I don't know how regular the updates will be. Knowing me, this will be the only chapter I post for a month and then never update again. Sorry guys! But, I'll try! I really like this little story that's forming in my head. **

**Any feedback? Constructive criticism? Anything will do people!**


End file.
